


La Carrière

by Ariheda



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Carrière, District 1, F/M, district un, tribut de carrière
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariheda/pseuds/Ariheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze Gold avait 10 ans lorsqu'elle s'est fait recruter pour devenir ce qu'on appelle une « tribut de carrière ». Avec la pression de ses parents et de ses instructeurs, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se prêter au jeu. </p><p>À 17 ans, Blaze était devenue une vraie machine à tuer. Son destin avait été tracé : Elle devait se porter volontaire pour participer aux Hunger Games. </p><p>Comment réagira-t-elle à quelques semaines du jour de la Moisson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Carrière

**Author's Note:**

> » La Carrière est une fanfiction Hunger Games. J'espère qu'il est inutile de préciser qu'il faut s'attendre à des scènes de violence assez sanglantes.
> 
> » J'ai fait mon possible pour que mon histoire concorde avec les informations du livre, en particulier le déroulement des Jeux, en ajoutant quelques événements qui n'étaient pas décrits dans la trilogie mais que j'ai déduit qu'ils pourraient faire partie de l'oeuvre. J'ai peut-être fait des erreurs, mais j'ai tout écrit avec mon exemplaire du roman sous les yeux. S'il y a des différences, je m'en excuse.
> 
> » Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais il est préférable d'avoir lu les livres pour bien comprendre l'histoire. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'explication des Hunger Games et tout ce qui a rapport avec l'univers de la trilogie dans ma fiction, car je ne veux pas ennuyer les lecteurs.

Trois mois avant la Moisson, j'entrai dans la salle d'entraînement un peu trop fébrile.

J'avais 17 ans depuis quelques semaines, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais non seulement en âge de participer aux Hunger Games, mais aussi de les gagner. Je le voyais dans le comportement de Lux, mon entraîneuse. Elle me poussait plus que jamais, me faisait utiliser des armes encore plus redoutables et ne me laissait jamais quitter la salle tant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de ma performance. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les jours étaient comptés avant qu'elle me demande de me porter volontaire et cela me terrifiait.

À l'âge de 10 ans, je vivais une vie parfaitement normale. Étant une citoyenne du district 1, j'étais très privilégiée, car la plupart des habitants de Panem mourraient de faim, mis à part les districts 1, 2, 4 et, bien sûr, le Capitole. J'étais heureuse et en pleine santé jusqu'au jour où un homme est entré dans la bijouterie de mon père et a demandé de parler à lui et ma mère dans l'arrière-boutique. 

Mes parents étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tard, le visage rayonnant. C'est à ce moment qu'ils m'expliquèrent que cet homme était un recruteur du centre d'entraînement des futurs tributs qui voulaient participer aux Hunger Games. Il avait vu à quel point j'excellais aux compétitions sportives organisées par l'école et il était persuadé que je ferais une excellente tribut. Mes parents insistèrent sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand honneur et qu'ils seraient infiniment fiers de moi si j'acceptais.

Influencée par la pression que me mettaient mes parents, je commençai à m'entraîner en vue de mourir dans une arène devant tous les citoyens de Panem.

La plupart des gamins qui venaient au centre d'entraînement étaient terrifiants. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : Gagner les Hunger Games et la gloire qui venait avec. Ils avaient presque l'air d'aimer l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir tuer pour le faire. J'avais vu des dizaines de personnes comme eux et c'était toujours la même chose : Ils apprenaient à manier les armes pendant toute leur adolescence, se portaient volontaires, entraient dans l'arène, tuaient les autres tributs avec un plaisir malsain et mouraient, à l'exception de certains d'entre eux qui rentraient au district transformés en monstres.

Je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était mon destin. C'était ce destin qui me poussait à courir, à soulever des poids, à grimper et à manier des armes presque tous les jours. 

C'était aussi ce destin qui me poussa à ouvrir la porte de la salle d'entraînement, trois mois avant la Moisson, même si je voyais des anciens vainqueurs à travers la vitre assis sur un fauteuil à regarder les adolescents pour décider desquels auraient la « chance » d'être sélectionnés pour se porter volontaires le jour de la Moisson.

Avant de commencer à utiliser les armes, je m'échauffai et m'étirai afin d'éviter de me blesser durant mon entraînement. Lux en profita pour venir me voir en me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Impressionne-les.

Lux était une femme dans la trentaine qui avait la peau foncé et de jolis yeux noirs, ce qui était assez rare dans mon district majoritairement blond aux yeux bleus. Sans utiliser des méthodes de discipline sévères, elle dégageait quelque chose qui lui faisait gagner le respect de tous ses élèves d'un simple regard. J'allais devoir utiliser mes meilleurs atouts pour impressionner les vainqueurs et satisfaire Lux.

J'étais assez forte grâce à mes années d'entraînement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me rendait spéciale. J'étais surtout agile et j'avais une facilité flagrante à manier la masse, une arme qui était constituée d'une lourde boule avec des pics tranchants au bout d'un bâton en métal, bien qui je me débrouillais extrêmement bien avec les autres armes comme les couteaux et l'arc à flèche.

Sans hésiter, je me dirigeai vers le mur où était alignée une variété de masses de toutes tailles. J'en choisis trois à l'allure redoutable -personnellement, je n'aurais pas voulu me faire frapper avec cela- et plaçai trois mannequins autour de moi sur le matelas. Je jetai un regard vers Lux et elle hocha la tête pour me confirmer que je faisais ce qu'elle voulait.

Je déposai deux des trois masses sur le sol à côté de matelas et commençai à frapper dans le vide, alternant les positions, pour montrer la puissance de mes coups, la vitesse créant un son à chaque mouvement. J'attaquai ensuite le premier mannequin, plantant mon arme en plein dans sa poitrine. Je me dépêchai de prendre les deux autres masses, une dans chaque main, et en lançai une dans le crâne du deuxième mannequin, le faisant tomber à la renverse sous l'effet du choc. Je fis finalement tomber à la renverse le troisième par un coup de pied en plein ventre et enfonçai mon arme dans sa poitrine.

D'un regard, je vis une Lux souriante à côté des vainqueurs qui hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation. Je me sentis d'abord satisfaite d'avoir impressionné des gens qui avaient survécu aux Hunger Games, mais je réalisai ensuite avec horreur que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour qu'on me force à participer à ces jeux également.

 

+++

 

Après le départ des vainqueurs, je me concentrai sur des exercices comme l'escalade et la natation. Heureusement pour moi, mon centre d'entraînement nous obligeait à apprendre à nager car certaines arènes comportaient des grands cours d'eau qui avantageaient les tributs qui savaient le faire.

À la fin de la journée, Lux vint me voir pour me parler. 

Elle allait me dire si je devais me porter volontaire ou non. 

Étrangement, j'étais assez calme. Tout cela était comme un rêve pour moi. Allait-on vraiment me lâcher dans une arène pour me battre contre d'autres adolescents? C'était insensé.

Mais pourtant c'était bel et bien la réalité.

\- Félicitations, Blaze ! Les vainqueurs t'ont adoré et Bliss et Felicity ont hâte d'être tes mentors !

C'était curieux comment Lux m'annonçait cela, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'on puisse recevoir. J'étais comme les animaux du district 10. On s'occupait de moi, on me nourrissait, on me rendait le mieux possible pour ensuite m'envoyer à l'abattoir – Les Hunger Games.

J'aurais probablement dû refuser, crier, m'en aller, mais je me contentai de rester debout à regarder mon entraîneuse sans répondre autre chose que :

\- D'accord.

Lux s'attendait probablement à ce que je saute de joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Savait-elle que je faisais tout cela par peur? Que je ne voulais pas décevoir mes parents?

\- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, dit Lux. Tu dois être très concentré durant les trois mois que tu as avant la Moisson. Ton entraînement sera un peu différent, nous allons te préparer à tout ce que tu pourrais affronter dans l'arène. Par contre, tu dois me promettre que tu vas te porter volontaire. Crois-moi, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vivras quelque chose de pire que les Hunger Games, compris?

J'hochai la tête lentement. Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière à présent.

-Je le promets, murmurai-je presque.


End file.
